


Underline

by Just_A_Viewer



Category: pewdiecry
Genre: Angst, M/M, less rational due to emotion, real life scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Viewer/pseuds/Just_A_Viewer
Summary: "You fucking..."





	

“Is anyone there?”

  
“Hey friend”

Pewds snaps out of the beat he was playing with his fingertips that followed the Skype music by jumping from that slight scare as he smiles a bit from the voice he hasn’t heard from a while. He glances at his webcam before seeing Cry’s screen being his profile picture, as usual as it was the previous calls he’s made. One deep breath and he feels relaxed as he gets ready for this call to help him.

  
“Well look at who has time to answer for good ol’ Pewds! Have you been having a good time on your hiatus?  ~~I wish I can do that~~ ” He pretends to not have clicked on the video being turned on purpose as he turns his side of the video so he can let his eyes narrow at the profile picture.

  
“You’re the big shot now Mr. Business man, ~~you don’t get to complain~~ , and I need to do a few more private things before being able to go back to videos and streams. But you all good on your part man?” He doesn’t mention the face cam turning off so it won’t be awkward while clenching his fist.

  
“Nothing to say that you would understand. Yeah, media still can’t give me a break but can’t win everything man, and got some new ideas to do still. You’re typically one to avoid that type of news though, ~~or have you changed due to the opposite directions we have?~~ ” He could feel himself being aware of his breathing pattern and tries to make it natural again, which doesn’t work to be completely perfect.

  
“Can’t avoid something that’s everywhere, ~~you just went on to the top and dropped contact, didn’t you~~? On the bright side, more clicks for you!” He gives a small half-hearted chuckle with the simple joke in an attempt to bring their conversation back to how it was like in the past.

  
The blonde-haired Swedish lets out a small laugh as he looks down at the button to end the call “Although it really got a hit at my career, gotta keep on going! ~~And where were you to give support like before?~~ Although ey! More of the mons for me!” He tries to go back to the Pewdiepie character that’s easy to fall back to while hoping the other man notices.

  
“I ~~should probably mind my own business instead, he’s probably thinking I’m that one person who only comes for information.~~ Dude hand me some of them mons! Help your little old pal here with the cane and neighbors on his lawn!” Time to make the conversation more light-hearted so he can leave off easily. This was a mistake.

  
“ ~~Please Cry! I’m being obvious right now, how are you not noticing!! Please. Point it out~~ Psh! You think you can just leave me with the kids and then come back to take mah money!” He notices a bit of aggression in that sentence, the last signal of the need to be called out on so he can finally spill.

  
“ ~~And what exactly does he fucking mean by that?!~~ -He gasps dramatically to play along with the fantasy before replying- Fine then! Be that way! I have the kids to depend on while you will be broke! This is getting nowhere and it’s going to be awkward the longer it goes on. He opens up his phone that is next to his computer and types his own number, puts his notification on, and spams a bunch of words before hitting send and hearing that ding.

  
“Shit dude! I have to go real quick! If I don’t come back is because my buddy doesn’t know shit about packing! Take care dude!” He quickly clicks the button with his heart being heavy.

  
The man on the other couldn’t even reply from how fast that went as he feels his eyes water and then a few tears drop as Cry’s profile goes to offline. He takes a deep breath before turning off his computer and feeling anger build up.

  
“ You fucking coward. Now I know how much of a mistake it was to trust you"

And the other one isn't even there to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> • The line in the middle is for when they have a thought to say something out loud but they don’t  
> • And the underline is the thought of the middle line being said out loud.  
> • 04/14/2017


End file.
